In the application of labels by what is known as transfer labeling, it is customary to position labels on a web and thereafter transfer the labels to the article to be labeled. In one type of such labeling, heat sensitive labels are used which must be heated and applied to the articles. In another type, pressure sensitive labels are used which must be removed from the web and applied to the article. Heretofore, it has been common to have separate apparatus for handling each of these types of labels.
In such apparatus, it is common to utilize a turret table and associated turret spiders which designed with one or more pockets or recesses for receiving a specifically shaped bottle or container. In order to accommodate bottles having different configurations such as panel areas for receiving labels with different radii, it is necessary to replace the bottle support portion of the turret.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an apparatus wherein the turret is provided with replaceable bottle or container holders; which container holders can be readily replaced; wherein the container holders can be adapted to various configurations of bottles or containers; and wherein substantial savings in cost are achieved.
In accordance with the invention, the apparatus for applying labels to containers wherein the web on which the labels are provided is moved from a feed reel over a metering mechanism into position for transfer to containers on a turret. The web is thereafter stored on a reel. The turret has a plurality of circumferentially spaced replaceable container holders which can be readily removed to accommodate containers having a wide range of label panel radii.